


Tales of the Miraculous and Quirks

by Pauliestorylover



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I hate my brain sometimes, Immortality, ML x BNHA, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, and an unescapable urge to Not Work On My Other Fics, screams in wips waiting to be written, self-indulgent AU, this fic is brought to you by a tragic lack of good ml x bnha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauliestorylover/pseuds/Pauliestorylover
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng has never wanted a quirk; all she wanted was to live happily ever after with her wonderful husband Adrien Agreste, their three amazing children and their adorable little hamster.Perhaps that is why the universe granted her a quirk, theworstquirk in all of history—immortality.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	1. Outline

**Author's Note:**

> This is the outline of an au that I thought up after binging Bnha, and I was so excited that I had to share it. I might add onto this in the future, but let's be honest—I probably won't.

After the final battle with Hawkmoth, the miraculous magic erased the world’s memory of the miraculous in order to protect them. Marinette and Adrien married and had three children plus a hamster like how they wanted. However, a few years down the line, they realized that Marinette wasn’t aging. _(Le gasp.)_ It turned out that she was one of the first people to be born with quirks, and her quirk was immortality—she wouldn’t age or die unless she was killed (or unless she commited suicide, but let’s not talk about that). _(For a holder of the Ladybug miraculous, Marinette was pretty unlucky.)_ So Marinette stayed with Adrien until he died, and then she faked her own death and moved to another country.

Around this time, more and more people were born with quirks. All For One emerged, and Marinette became the first hero to fight against him. By this time, Marinette has learnt how to access the Ladybug miraculous’s power without being transformed. Being around a hundred years old and having worn the Ladybug miraculous since her teenage years, her life force has become so in tune with the magic of the Ladybug miraculous that she could create and restore objects at a moment’s notice even without transforming (I’m ignoring canon and going with the explanation that the more experienced the holder is, the better they can channel the miraculous’s magic). If she concentrated enough, she could even make the object some color other than red-and-black. She could heal most injuries and diseases, and even revive people if they had only been dead for a few minutes. According to Tikki, very few miraculous holders have ever been able to become so in tune with their miraculous that they could achieve this level of power. Of course, it was still easier for her to channel Tikki’s power if she was transformed. To accommodate for this newfound power and keep the miraculous a secret, Marinette claimed her quirk was revitalization instead of immortality. Her longevity became a result of her using ‘revitalization’ to restore her health instead of her ‘immortality’.

Later, All For One gave his brother One For All. Upon discovering this, Marinette took the brother under her wing and trained his body to handle this quirk. She gave him the Turtle miraculous as a means to defend himself against his brother while learning to use his quirk. One For All amassed power by drawing energy from the Turtle miraculous, and soon the brother became very powerful. However, the brother later died due to old age while All For One still lived on undefeated.

After the brother’s death, Marinette went on to train the successors of One For All. Only the successors knew the truth of Marinette’s quirk.

Gradually, two hundred years passed. After Nana Shimura passed One For All onto All Might, Marinette went to visit the Temple of the Guardians, currently hidden from the world by a fellow Guardian whose quirk was invisibility barriers (aka he could create barriers that turned things in it invisible; however anyone could still pass through the barriers). _(Throughout the years, Marinette often went to visit the Order of the Guardians whenever she became tired of the world. She was, after all, still a member of the Order.)_ As such, Marinette did not discover Shimura’s death until she was too late.

Being the one-and-only ‘restoration hero’, Ladybug was the only hero who could restore the collateral damage and revive people who died or became gravely injured during fights. All Might blamed her for not being there to save Shimura, and later left to be trained by Gran Torino instead. Dejected, Marinette left to be a hero in Paris, which she has not visited since the death of her husband. All Might became the only successor of One For All who didn’t train under Marinette.

Several decades passed by quickly. After hearing about the battle with All For One, Marinette flew back to Japan and finally reconnected with All Might. Now that he was older and wiser, All Might told her that it wasn’t her fault Shimura died and that he didn’t blame her anymore. Marinette smiled, forgave him and proceeded to heal his grave injury.

When on patrol one day, she saw Izuku Midoriya, then age ten, defending a child from Katsuki Bakugo. He reminded her of herself from her teenage years, and upon realizing that he was quirkless, she decided to help him fulfil his wish of becoming a hero. Seeing that All Might was not severely injured in this timeline, he was in no hurry to find a successor. So, Marinette decided to take him under her wing and to become Izuku’s mentor herself.

Marinette then proceeded to ask Izuku’s mum for permission to mentor Izuku. Afterwards, she assisted Izuku in building up his body strength and gave him the Turtle miraculous. She explained that if Izuku became in tune with the Turtle miraculous, he could channel Wayzz’s magic even without transforming, like her. As the Turtle miraculous is nowhere near as powerful as the Ladybug miraculous, Izuku did not need as long to learn to channel the Turtle miraculous. They called Izuku’s quirk ‘shelter’ and registered it with the government, stating that he was a late bloomer. Bakugo was extremely pissed about this new development, especially since Izuku later began using ‘shelter’ to shield potential bully victims and himself from Bakugo (once he learnt how, that is).

At the age of fifteen, Izuku could only create shields for short periods of time when untransformed. However, when transformed, he could create multiple shields at once for however long he wanted. He often used the shields to boost himself upwards. As his power when untransformed was still limited, he often transformed and wore regular clothes over his costume. (After discussion with Wayzz, he managed to change his costume to just a pair of boxers, as well as omit the usual shield entirely.) Also, the magic of the miraculous that normally shields the identities of the holders was no longer in effect as Izuku did not wish for his identity to be hidden. As such, people can recognize Izuku in his both civilian and transformed forms easily.

Izuku then enrolled in U.A. At the same time, both Marinette and All Might became a faculty member of U.A. When taking the practical entrance exam, Izuku shielded several people from debris. He was still saved by Ochaco Uraraka, though. In this timeline, he did considerably better in the taking-down-robots department, but did not do as well in the rescuing-people department. At any rate, he got into U.A. with minimal trouble. His mother cried tears of joy. Bakugo was not pleased.

At this point, the plot lets off with Izuku awaiting a bright future at U.A. I have no idea what happens afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize Marinette is overpowered, but if she’s gonna suffer through immortality, she can at least have some more power as a treat. See? I’m Nice Like That.


	2. Ladybug's profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug as seen in the eyes of the public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember how I said I'm probably not gonna add on to this? Turns out I'm a liar.

**Pro Hero**

Hero name: The Restoration Hero—Ladybug

Real name: unknown

Quirk: Revitalization—she can create and restore objects, heal most injuries and diseases, revive people if they have only been dead for a few minutes, as well as live for a very long time. When she uses her quirk, a swarm of ladybugs appear. However, they do not seem to actually be living ladybugs.

Costume: Ladybug wears a hip-length cloak that is black with red spots on the outside and red with black spots on the inside. It is fastened by a ladybug pin. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail with a black silk rope with red beads at the ends. Her mask is black with red spots. The upper half of her suit is red, while the lower half of her suit is black. She has a black utility belt with red zippers where she stores her yo-yo and snacks. Additionally, Ladybug wears a pair of wrist-length black gloves with a red spot on the back of her gloves, as well as a pair of black combat boots with red shoelaces.

Support item(s): Ladybug uses a yo-yo-like object to channel her powers and to travel around. However, it is not necessary for her to use the yo-yo to channel her powers. This is shown by the times she restored an entire city without her yo-yo.

Agency: N/A

Locations of operation: Ladybug operates all over the world.

Popularity (Japan): N/A—Ladybug does not operate primarily in Japan, although she often stays there for short periods of time.

Popularity (world): As the only hero who can restore collateral damage, Ladybug is one of the most popular heroes in the world. It also helps that she is a friendly hero who often goes out of her way to talk to civilians. Her popularity is mostly rivalled by All Might, the Symbol of Peace. The only reason she isn’t more popular than him is because she tends to keep a lower profile.

Trivia: Ladybug is one of the first people to be born with quirks. She has been alive since before the dawn of the Age of Quirks, which makes her more than two hundred years old. As such, she is the only living person who witnessed the birth of the Age of Quirks and is a living relic. This makes many historians very excited.


End file.
